


You. Turn. Me. On.

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Crying, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fights, Hotel Night, I don't know how this happened, Kinda, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Smut, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knew it - this time he'd gone too far. This time he'd been too mean. This time Gerard wasn't coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You. Turn. Me. On.

Frank says stupid things when he’s angry. He knows he does. Which is why he doesn’t question Gerard turning and walking away, instead he screams at him and continues to do so even after the hotel door is slammed in his face. He screams long after Gee is gone, he screams until he feels empty. And boy did he feel empty.

Whatever sparked their argument had been long forgotten (it was because Gee had got in the shower first, and without Frank, again) but the mean words Frank had spat like bullets towards Gerard hung heavy in the air, choking him. He could remember each and every one, he knew Gerard better than anyone, knew his hopes and fears, knew what got to him and blinded by rage he had turned all of this against him.

Frank cried. Sobbed would be more accurate, because he was sure this was the fight that would end it. He was sure because usually Gee would have come back by now, or Mikey comes in to make the peace, or Ray even, but Frank was alone with his tears. And there were a lot of them.

When the door finally opened Frank couldn’t bring himself to look up, because he didn’t want to see who it was. He couldn’t face it. So he stayed right where he was, sobbing into his hands on the floor where his knees had refused to hold him up any longer.

“Frank?” Gee’s voice shook with concern at the sight before him, never had he seen Frank so shook up.

“You, you want to break-up don’t you?” Frank sobbed.

“What? No! Jesus, Frank, no,” Gerard rushed to Frank’s side, pulling him into his arms and Frank went without a fight, collapsing into the warm body and savouring every moment in this man’s arms. “Why would you say that?”

Frank sniffed, looking up at Gerard with teary eyes, “I’m mean.”

When Gerard started laughing Frank frowned, “I’m sorry, it isn’t funny.” But Gee was still laughing and Frank was still really confused. “Baby, you won’t push me away that easily. So you get angry sometimes, you take it a little far sometimes but who cares? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I like it when you’re angry.” Something in Gee’s eyes flickered, a small smile appearing as he positioned himself above Frank.. “That maybe, it turns me on when you get all shouty and aggressive.”

“What?” Frank stuttered.

“You. Turn. Me. On.” Gee punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, grinding against Frank’s crotch. As much as Gee would love for Frank to dominate him in this moment, because he wasn’t lying, Frank really did get him hot and bothered, but right now Frank needed a little love and tenderness. “But I think I should take care of you, hmm? Show you just how much I love you.” Frank’s reply was swallowed by a kiss.

Long fingers began pulling off clothing, slipping shirts off over heads and sliding jeans down. Gee kept his own pants on, choosing to focus on Frank instead, pale hands skimmed across his thighs as he rubbed soft circles.

“Gee,” Frank whined, hips bucking up.

“What Frankie? Do you want something?” Frank was about to reply sarcastically, something about being fucked or having Gee’s dick, but that response was forgotten when Gee wrapped his lips round Frank’s cock.

“Fuck,” Frank gasped, groaning at the unexpected sensation and bucking into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard merely blinked up at him innocently, somehow pulling off that look with wet lips around Frank’s cock, he was humming as he bobbed up and down meeting Frank’s eager thrusts and gripping at Frank’s thighs like they were all that was keeping him grounded. “I’m gunna come Gee.”

The warning went ignored, with Gerard only working faster, swallowing it down when Frank came with a cry. Frank was panting, floating in the post-orgasm bliss, when Gee pressed their lips together in a possessive kiss. “I love you doofus, you’ll never scare me off that easy.”

“You’re hot,” Frank gasped.

“So are you. Fuck me?” And Gerard smiled sweetly, hands already moving to shed his final layers.

“Happily,” Frank growled, pouncing on his lover and pushing him back on the bed. “Shouty and aggressive?” He was mostly teasing, but part of Frank was still searching for assurances.

“Just shut up and get your dick in me,” Gee laughed, pulling Frank in for another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd treat you all to this one-shot that's been lying around on my laptop for a while.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: whatisdunisdun - it is a new account, although similar url to the old one, so would be great if you'd follow!
> 
> Also my Walk The Moon interview is up so.... www.truetimbre.com
> 
> I love all of you, send prompts my way because I get bored af


End file.
